fires_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Philippines
Cast Season Summary Edgic Confessional Count Voting History Cast KALABAW JEFF PLATT '(26, Gym Assistant) *'Positives: 'brave, caring *'Negatives: 'boring *'Appearance: 'tall, very overweight, brown hair *Jeff started college but quit part way through the course. *After his father died when he was young, he was raised by his mother '''RAYMOND PLUMB '(40, Tradesperson) *'Positives: '''loveable, reliable *'Negatives: 'cowardly *'Appearance: 'tall, ginger *Raymond has four children with wife Winifred *Enjoys charity work, watching television and spreading fake news on Facebook. '''MATT THOMAS '(18, Student) *'Positives: '''smart *'Negatives: 'impatient *'Appearance: 'very short, curly hair, mixed *His life is dominated by solving the murder of his friend, Tiffany *Matt grew up in a wealthy neighbourhood '''FOREST PIGEON '(35, Politician) *'Positives: '''generous *'Negatives: 'sneaky, moody *'Sexuality: 'gay *'Appearance: 'average build, short brown hair *His mother left when he was young, leaving him with his father. *He works as a politician who advocates for environmental safety '''CANAAN COX '(50, Surfing Instructor) *'Positives: '''rebellious, thirst for adventure *'Negatives: 'egotistical *'Appearance: 'Hawaiian, usually wears hair in a bun *He is skilled at predicting the weather. *Was previously a computer programmer. '''EMELIA BRADSHAW '(44, Data Analysist) *'Positives: '''ambitious, selfless *'Negatives: 'frank, anxious *'Appearance: 'short, dark hair *She practices martial arts. *She recently recovered from going bankrupt after her divorce. '''PAULA BISHOP '(25, Physicist) *'Positives: '''Lovable, one-of-a-kind, bright, happy *'Negatives: 'Laughs at inappropriate times, *'Appearance: 'naturally bald, African-American *She believes children should be seen and not heard. *She hates sarcasm. '''LILLY COOPER '(25, Studying Teacher) *'Positives: '''lovable *'Negatives: 'naive, over-sensitive *'Appearance: 'thin, blonde *She respects her elders. *She is a widow; her husband passed 5 years ago. '''ANNA WILLIS '(28, Freelance Writer) *'Positives: '''creative *'Negatives: 'weak, formerly addicted to drugs *'Appearance: 'overweight, red-haired *Annabelle is not in great shape. She needs to lose quite a lot of weight. * In 2015, Annabelle lost her job as a lab assistant as a result of her addiction. '''ELIZABETH SPARROW '(32, High School Counselor) *'Positives: '''friendly, phusically fit *'Negatives: 'sneaky *'Appearance: '''purple hair, athletically-built *'''Sexuality: Bisexual *She is currently in a relationship with Jennifer Christy, who works as a personal trainer. *She previously also worked as a personal trainer. *She only grew up with her father after her mother left. Tandang 'HARVEY ROSS '(32, Ranch Owner) *'Positives: '''Handsome, athletic *'Negatives: 'Flirtatious, slightly racist due to how he was raised. *'Appearance: 'Golden skin, wears a cowboy hat. *Harvey was set up in an arranged marriage when he was 21 years old. *Harvey enjoys online poker, but his family is worried it may become an addiction. '''JOVAN ROBBINS '(31, Graphic Novelist) *'Positives: '''likable, well-mannered *'Negatives: 'superstisious, is afraid of the Number 13 *'Appearance: 'African-American, short, fit, wears glasses. *He writes graphic novels and enjoys films. *Has mastered the art of persuasion. '''COLE FRY '(19, Jr. Police Officer) *'Positives: '''Artistic, Mature, Realist *'Negatives: 'Systematic, Non-Rebellious, Rarely angry *'Appearance: 'Tall, olive-colored skin, short hair. *Cole enjoys films and music, including alternative rock *He speaks intelligently, speaking very clearly and precisely '''GLENN HOWARD '(43, Chiropractor) *'Positives: '''Smart, Clever *'Negatives: 'Fast-talking, takes advantage of others *'Appearance: 'Tall, skinny, Asian-American *Glenn dropped out of university halfway through, but is proud of how well he ended up. *Glenn grew up in a lower-class household, and used to struggling financially '''THOMAS HURST '(24, Social Activist YouTuber) *'Positives: '''Approachable, a good leader, sinscere *'Negative: 'too outspoken *'Sexuality: 'Gay *Despite being gay, Thomas is a football expert and sees himself as "one of the dudes." *He runs a YouTube where he promotes ways to help the community and become an activist for political issues in the world. *He has boyscout experience and first aid experience. '''VALERIE MUNG '(27, Professional Wrestler) *'Positives: '''Very strong, neat *'Negatives: 'Unsmiling, quiet, boring conversationalist *'Appearance: 'Asian-American, bodybuilder *Valerie works as a receptionist on the side, a job which she finds very unsatisfying. *Valerie is good at detecting deception, and is trying to be adventurous, but also is normally very antisocial. '''BEA BERGER '(32, Engineer) *'Positives: '''Pro-active, strongly feminist *'Negatives: 'Mean, manipulative, attention-obsessed *'Appearance: 'Short, black hair *On the side, Bea is a competitive video-gamer. *She has a desire to be full-filled in her life, and believes looks are the most important thing a woman can possess. '''AMANDA ROBERTSON '(36, Banker) *'Positives: '''Happy-go-lucky, friendly, clever *'Negatives: 'Superior, dislikes confrontation. *'Appearance: 'Tall, slender *Amanda comes from the elite class, and is very wealthy, though she does not like to talk about it with others. *Amanda swears she isn't a classic "rich girl," and enjoys metal music and abstract art, and hates her job as a banker. '''LOUISA KANE '(39, Bartender) *'Positives: '''Witty, competitive, lively *'Negatives: 'Drinks a lot, blunt *'Appearance: 'Usually wears hair in a ponytail *Louisa has been in the restaurant industry for over 15 years, and lives by the "judge by ability, not appearance" mantra. *She enjoys other people cooking for her rather than her own cooking. '''KAYLEE WILLIS '(26, Carpenter) *'Positives: '''Calm, Independent, content *'Negatives: 'Physically unfit, unconfrontational *'Appearance: '''African-American, incredibly overweight *Kaylee has never held a steady relationship, and prefers to focus on her craft as a carpenter and artist. *Coming from the lower-middle class, Kaylee grew up having to be resourceful and self-sufficient.